Gliwight
by Curuia
Summary: “Shhh! Edward its on!”Bella said as she jumped on the couch,shushing me.“Its almost time for Glee!” Remember how we waited 3 weeks before another episode of Glee? Wasnt it cancelled? We must all thank the Cullens for its return. But how did they do it?
1. Chapter 1 prologue

**_Summary: "Shhh! Edward it's on!" Bella said as she jumped on the couch, shushing me. "It's almost time for Glee!"_ Remember how we waited 3 weeks before another episode of Glee? Wasn't it cancelled? Well ee must all thank the Cullens for its return, But how did they do it?  
**

_**A/N at the end. **_

**_I'ts really sad to say but i don't own Twilight or Glee. _**

_Set after breaking dawn (for now.) Wednesday the 21__st__ of October, 9pm (Episode 8 "Mash up")  
__Remember how we waited 3 weeks before another episode? Keep that in mind._

EPOV - (October 21, 2009)

So the cast of Glee was doing "Bust a move" as I watch it, it was originally sung by some wannabe rapper, that I remember was in music mainstream in the late, late '80s (It was bad then and still is now as I watch it being sang,) I'm still wondering who picked this song? Actually, I want to know who picked this guys wardrobe. I know he's not supposed to be the "coolest teacher" but even Jasper has a better sense of style (without Alice's help that is) then his stylist.

I've watched only about 15 minutes of this ridiculous TV show and I find it quite boring to tell you the truth. At the beginning, there is this one guy (named Fim, or something,) got slushie-fied. (What was that about?) What really got to me was that Flight of the Bumble Bee was being sung with repetitive "la's" in the background. Then these two teachers proclaim their love but they don't want anybody to know, and I can totally see that their marriage won't work. (Thong song? Really? As a first dance… NO.) And then they start singing and I think I've had enough of this show. The teacher is the one singing the main vocals and everyone around is dancing, (and people like this kind of stuff?) He then starts "busting a move" and break dances, (and seriously, Jacob Black is a better dancer then he is with his two left feet!) And why is he touching all of the students? Inappropriate much? He then goes to this one guy named Kurt (as I've just been told) and from what I see, tries to "get low" (who's the idiot that came up with these dance moves anyways?) with him but this Kurt character is unimpressed (good for you kid!) and walks away, then all the other people start jumping in unison and…. I think I've had enough of this Bollywood act.

I start to get up, off the couch but Bella, my poor Bella who got sucked into this madness, looks at me with a look that says, "Edward, please stay with me" and I answer with "I just can't stand this, love" she returns with the cutest puppy dog eyes I've every seen and I give in. I fall back into the couch and she gets closer to me and whispers, "Oh Edward, you'll like this I promise."

It was nice to spend time with Bella all to myself thought. Emmett and Rose where up to no good upstairs, so we didn't need to worry bout them, Carlisle was at the hospital, Esme was reading, and Alice had dragged Jasper and Nessie shopping for the night. It wasn't everyday that there was piece and quiet in the Cullen house.

"I'm glad we can finally watch this together, " Bella said as a commercial came on.

I had been trying to avoid watching this show but I knew that it couldn't last, I was running low on excuses and had to give in this one time. At least it gave us some alone time, I must admit that I didn't mind that much.

"It is nice to be able to do something just us two, without any other distractions" I said. She smiled at me and reached up to give me a kiss, which I willingly returned.

"So what do you think of it so far?" she asked. I didn't know if I should lie or not, this isn't the type of show I usually watch and like, but on the other hand, I could lie and make her happy and say that I was enjoying it, but that would just mean me watching even more of it. So I couldn't lie, could I?

"And don't you dare lie to me Edward!" She said with a smirk. You'd think she could read my mind or something. "

"It's uh, different." I looked down to avoid her reaction.

"Oh Eddy bear, you don't have to be embarrassed that you like it. I personally know that Emmett secretly loves it! Jasper told me so." I cringed at the name and her tone of voice. You'd think, by the way she was talking to me, that I was a child. But the last part was news to me. Last time I checked, Emmett kept going on and on about how he "wouldn't be caught un-dead watching that pussy show. "

"Well it's…uh…" think I should just plain out tell her the truth before this gets out of hand. "Bella Honey, this really isn't my type of show to tell you the truth…but..." I couldn't tell her the truth. It wasn't that bad. It could be worse? Right?

"But what?" She asked, curiously.

"But, its…well..." here goes nothing "It's pretty interesting to tell you the truth."

"Oh Edward! I knew you'd like it!" She said as she kissed me again. "Oh, its back on!"

And so this was how I was going to spend the rest of my Wednesday nights, sitting with Bella watching a show that I was pretending to enjoy. At least Bella was going to be with me.

Or so I thought.

**A/N So I've been writing little tid-bits of this fanfic for a while now, thinking nothing of it, and the idea just kept taking over all my spare thoughts. I shared it with some friends and they told me to publish it on so here it is.I know the beginning is very small but think of it as an appetizer of what's to come. Also, Reviews are welcome and appreciated. **

**("\(o.o)/")  
****Don't forget! Panda says review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: the over protective one!

**A/n I am Sooooosorry for the delay! I would say that it'll never happen again… But I know that it's a lie so, bare with me, I'm doing my best, Writers block doesn't cure itself you know plus, I have no time on the home computer… but when I get myself a Netbook (which, I'll probably get in the upcoming weeks, hopefully) but when this happens, things will be very different, aka chapters coming sooner then later.**

**Also, For the sake of this Fanfic to work, I must alter the past a bit. (Even though I'm going to try to keep it as true to real time as possible) So let's just say that the Alice got her hands on **_Glee: The Music, Volume 1_** a week before it was released on November the 3****rd****Ok? Ok. :) Also, Nessie roughly 16? **

**One more thing, I know this is a Glee Twilight Crossover, I promise there will be Glee characters in this… We just haven't met them yet, but they're coming, I promise. **

**Finally, I sadly don't own Twilight, Glee or anything else copyrited I mention below.**

EPOV – October 28, 2009 mid-afternoon. – Edwards Old bedroom in the Cullen house (in Forks too keep it simple)

The song playing in the background was "Somebody to love" by Queen, but it really, really didn't sound like them. Since when did Queen have a girl in their band? And since when did Bella listen to Queen?

"Bella what are we listening to? Since when do you listen to this ah… kind of music?" I asked.

We were both in my room, reading. Bella had just put in a CD and put it on random.

"It's the cast version of _somebody to love,_ Alice somehow got her hands on _Glee: The Music, Volume 1_ for me today, even though it only gets released everywhere else in a week! She knows I love Glee, and it has all the songs they sang on the show, put in on one this one CD!" She said, so enthusiastically, it surprised me.

"OK, that's great Bella, but why do we have to listen to it, right now? Seriously Bella, Queen?" I had a thing about them… Let's just say they weren't my favorite band, by a long shot.

"Last week you said you liked Glee so I thought I'd surprise you with playing their new CD. Alice said you'd love it." Great, My sister Alice probably saw my real reaction and thought it'd be funny to play along with my lie. I had to think quickly, I wasn't going to let Alice have this hand just yet.

"Can we at least change the song? Pass me the CD case, you should know by now that I hate Queen, especially this song."

"Did you not see me put it on shuffle Edward? I didn't pick this song, but come on, all Glee songs are fun and awesome to listen to." She said as she handed me the CD. As I looked at it, I was surprised at how ridiculous this show really was. Who makes their soundtrack a flashy yellow? They must have had an intern design the cover. I turned it over and looked at all the songs;

1."Don't Stop Believin'"  
2. "Can't Fight This Feeling"  
3. "Gold Digger"  
4. "Take a Bow"  
5. "Bust Your Windows"  
6. "Taking Chances"  
7. "Alone"  
8. "Maybe This Time"  
9. "Somebody to Love"  
10. "Hate On Me"  
11. "No Air"  
12. "You Keep Me Hangin' On"  
13. "Keep Holding On"  
14. "Bust a Move"  
15. "Sweet Caroline"  
16. "Dancing with Myself"  
17. "Defying Gravity"

Wow, who picked this music? At least it wasn't all Top 40 songs…

"What would you like to listen to?" She asked.

I really didn't care for any of these songs at this point, so I chose one at random without even looking at the track listing. "What about the third one."

As Bella changed the song, I started to regret this decision.

"Whoa Edward, I didn't know you where a _Kanye West _fan." Bella said as she stared at me in disbelief. Of course the song I randomly picked had to be _Gold Digger._

"I'm not, I just thought, I uh..." Quick Edward, think of something good. "I thought they might have changed it into something a little more…ah… Slowed down, you know, listenable" Wow, she won't believe that. I have to get better at this quick thinking thing or else, and I thought I was good at it.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Edward, the ballads are only scheduled to be featured in the tenth episode."

Was she being serious? I didn't know what to say… And suddenly we where interrupted by some faint sound coming from downstairs… but it sounded a lot like… music? singing? How could that be?

"What is that noise Edward? It kind of sounds like singing, but I thought we where home alone?" Bella asked while pressing pause. She seemed as surprised as I was.

"I thought we where too, why would someone be home so soon? Didn't they all go hunting in Canada today? "

"I thought Emmett said they where going hunting down south?"

"Oh yea? I wonder if they changed their mind last minute? But Carlisle seemed positive they where heading to Canada, he said something about the black bears being a huge nuisance for the upcoming Olympics and said that they where going to help bring the population down." I said.

"Why would Emmett say they where going down south then?"

"He might have just messed up, you do know that he's not that good in geography."

"Well why don't we call Nessie just in case? I want to know exactly where she is." Bella said as she brought out her phone and pressed 1 on speed dial.

"And you say I'm the over protective one." I teased. "Think about it first, it could just be someones Ipod left one by accident or a radio on a timer or a TV..." I trailed on.

"But what if they're home early? I want to talk to Nessie."

"Can't this wait Hun?"

"Yea but what if they are home, just let me call her? Please?"

"Fine" who I was I to say no to Bella.

BPOV

*****Ring*… *****ring*… *****ring*… *****ring*… *****ring*… *****ring*… _Hi mom and dad, I know you're trying to reach me, but I can't pick up right now, leave a message or call back. Nessie._

"Nessie really has to change her voice mail." I said, "What if someone other then us call her?"

"Bella, does this really matter right now? She's not there, she's probably still hunting, let her be." Edward tried to reason with me, " why don't we go do something, you know, more productive. " He winked at me. As he said those last words, I ignored him and pressed Call back. He sighed.

"Oh stop that Edward, we'll get to that later, we do have an eternity you know, peace and quite will always find our way, and if not, we shall find it."

*****Ring*… *****ring*… *****ring*… *****ring*… "Hi mom" she finally answered.

"Hey Nessie! What's up? Where are you now? You having fun? Did you find anything good? You coming back soon? What about Emmett? Is he behaving himself?" I stopped and looked at Edward, he was laughing. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Mom, what's wrong with you? Usually dad's like this, but yea, I'm fine, why are you checking up on me? I'm with the family…"

"Oh but I miss you, what are you up to know?"

Nessie POV.

I looked towards Alice for help. Why did mom have to call now? I could ruin this all, me and my big mouth, that and the fact that I can't lie at all, we where dead, well, mostly Alice and Emmett, still. I gave Alice a looked that said _Help!_

She reached for the phone, and I gladly gave it to her. "Hey Bella, we are doing fine, thanks for interrupting. Nessie was about to catch the biggest Black bear I've seen in a while, on her own on top of that! Well, until her phone rang and scared it. Emmett came to the help thought, so it's all good. We are in Whistler now, but we'll be starting to head home later tonight." Thank god for Alice and her quick thinking. I would have never thought of that.

"Well here's Nessie, you can tell her yourself." She handed me back my phone and gave me two thumbs up.

"Hey mom"

BPOV

"…Emmett came to the help thought, so it's all good. We are in Whistler now, but we'll be starting to head home later tonight."

"Oh well in that case, you guys stay out as long as you want, Tell Nessie I'm really sorry." I said, what have I done, I thought to myself.

"Well here's Nessie, you can tell her yourself."

"Hey mom"

"Hey sweetheart, I'm real sorry about that, do you forgive me? You can stay out as long as you want, I don't mind."

"Mom, it's ok, Emmett caught it so it's all good." She sounded sincere, so I guess it's all good, as she said.

"Well I'll let you go finish hunting, have fun, and say hi to everyone ok?" I said. I finally looked towards Edward, he probably will tease me about this for a while, but how was I supposed to know?

"OK mom, talk to you later, love you." I was about to say Love you too, but the call ended abruptly.

"Well Edward, I guess you where right, she is fine and up in whistler." I said, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at his phone.

"What are you doing Edward? I already called Nessie," he wasn't looking at me; he kept his gaze on his phone. I walked up to him.

"This isn't right…" He said.

"What isn't?" I asked, he never ignored me, unless he was very deep in thought.

"There must be a bug, but how could this be? I paid top dollar for this!" He still wasn't looking at me. What was he talking about? I tried to read what was on his phone... I could only make out _Phone Tracking…_and what looked like an aerial map of our house and its surroundings, and red dot on exactly where our house should be, and then it clicked.

"Edward…" as I said his name, he snapped out of it.

"Uh…yea Bella? I guess you know now…" he said guiltily.

"Who are you tracking?" i asked cautiously.

"Um, well.." He pause, "Our daughters phone…" he trailed off

**Alice POV**

_Bella laughed, "I always knew you where the over protective one!" She said with a smirk, but then paused an thought of something. "Edward... why is the dot...?_

And the vision ended. "Dammit! They're on to us !" I shouted "Everyone, hide!"

* * *

**Da....da...daaaaaa.... Mwahahah Yea, I know I'm evil...ish... :)  
There is not much to say because most of it was said at the beginning, so i shall leave you with this thought,**

**As most of you should know by now, reviews do help with getting most fanfic authors off their Butts, and write... Just saying... ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Even more!

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**WTF IS THIS you ask? Well yea, I know, I've been gone for like four years, what are you going to do about it? Only reason I'm updating this is because I had it saved and a friend of mine asked me to see it, and so why don't I just upload it all for everyone (who's still reading this) can see?**

**Just to set people back in the mind set of the current times (I wrote this way back in 2009) Glee was still in it's 1****st**** season, it had just stopped airing and there where reports about it going to be cancelled…**

**You guys just need to remember that Rachel and Finn aren't really a thing yet, Terri is still faking her pregnancy and Mr. shue is all gung-ho about Glee club (well, I guess something's haven't changed)**

**And yea, that's about it. Enjoy.**

Continue From chapter 2..

Alice POV

_Bella laughed, "I always knew you where the over protective one!" She said with a smirk, but then paused and thought of something. "Edward... why is the dot... _

And the vision ended. "Dammit! They're on to us!" I shouted "Everyone, hide!"

**A**_** week before**_

Rachel pov.

So I had just been informed that they hadn't canceled glee, no, they just put it on hiatus for a couple weeks, why? No one knows, some say it's because of the ratings going down, other say it's a ploy to get more ratings, but really, I didn't mind. It's great and all for cameras to follow you around all day, but you get sick of it after a while. I hardly get any down time, and it's not always fun to get all the drama caught on film. That's why they call it reality TV I guess. I can now truly say I have a lot more respect for Kate from that TLC show with all her kids, like a lot more, because I have no clue how she can do this... And deal with all of those kids… But glee is so much better then that show, we don't even have to explain ourselves to cameras. It's brilliant really, especially for a young actress like me, trying to break into stardom. And did I mention we get paid! And all we have to do is live our normal lives. It's a win win situation if you ask me, I get paid AND I get known all over the world for my amazing talent. Look out Heidi Montag, here comes the amazing Rachel Berry.

How did our school get picked to be part of this? Of course I helped a bit. All I had to do was enter our school in one little contest and the next thing you know, the entire world knows all your secrets. That part was the only down side, I feel so bad for Finn, but that's his problem to deal with. It was so easy to convince Principal Figgins, I told him that the winning school gets compensated for the film crew to work during school hours, and he helped me with the contest ballet, no questions asks. He did say something about making the school well known again, but I don't remember too much of that day, I was too focused on winning. I have that goal-oriented personality, I'm driven to my highest potential and I let nothing get in my way.

But back to the subject of the state of the show, no I don't know when it's coming back and really, I don't care. What I need now is something to do during the down time I have because for some reason, principle Figgins decided that we all needed a break and so we are now on Spring break... In the middle of the fall semester, he is one brilliant man, that one.

What was I going to do for a week you may ask? Well, Practice, duh. How else am I supposed to reach stardom? I can't take a huge break and come back all rusty. My fellow Glee members need me. (They may not think so now, but you wait. There will come a time when they will all need me, you wait and see.)

I devised a plan for the week, gave myself enough time each day for voice training, dance training, workout, and a very important thing I must do everyday at least once, Myspace video updates. How else was I supposed to show the world how good I am? And not only does it help me now, I'll be able to look back and see how much ground I've covered since the beginning.

Mr. Schuester POV

"Will, I can't keep going on like this! You have to do something about all these cameras! They're becoming a pain in this school! I've gotten many complaints from students and teachers alike!" Principal Figgins stated.

I was called into his office, once again.

"Mr. Figgins.. I don't see why this is my problem though"… it was his signature on the lease of the school to the TV network. Rachel had somehow convinced him to do it, I had no part in it.

"It was your student's advice I took and as the head of the Glee club, you are responsible for this!" He was delusional.

"So what do you want to do about it? You've signed a sealed contract, and I'm no lawyer, there's no way we can cancel anything at this point. Heck, the only thing I can think of is giving the students a break, maybe by then things will calm down a bit." I mean, I guess it could work..and a week off does sound nice..

Mr figgins stood up and reached out to shake my hand.

"That's an excellent idea William, you are a brilliant man, I know you'll bring the glee club to victory this year with that great brain of yours!"

I can't believe that worked, I mean, things like this don't happened everyday.

It's so nice to be able to take a break. I needed time to work on my relationship with Terri…or what's left of it, this baby business was really affecting us, but I was going to have a little one to look after soon, this will definitely help with the relationship. I'm really excited.

I also needed to work on the Glee club's singing skills. Some had potential, but they needed to work on team building, and their dance moves, but mostly team building, because without a solid support, we won't get anywhere.

What if planned a trip for them, they would love that, wouldn't they? I doubt any of them have been to Broadway. They would be overjoyed if I could pull some strings and get them tickets to a couple of shows. New York isn't far away...and the TV execs would love the idea I bet, so much so they would want to pay for everything! I wonder...

(**A/N remember this is a week before)**

Alice POV

"Nessie!" I yelled. She was playing video games with Emmett upstairs.

"Yea Aunt Alice?" She yelled back.

"It's time to leave for our road trip!" and within a blink of an eye, she was by my side.

"Finally! I've been waiting for ages for this! Are we seriously leaving right now?" She said with a huge grin.

I was about to answer but got interrupted by my brother.

"No fare Alice! You can't take her away just like that! We where just about to beat our all time record!" Emmett wined, as he appeared beside us.

"Nessie, come back upstairs, your trip can wait until tomorrow." He pleaded.

I wasn't going to let that happen, both he and I knew she was mine for the week

Nessie looked at me "Do we have to leave right now?"

"You know your mom and dad don't leave for long periods of time very often, and they're stuck in Vancouver right now, trapped by an unusual heat wave. Plus, I know where we are going, it's going to be overcast the entire time, so we might as well go now, it's our perfect opportunity!"

Emmett was now curious, "Where are you bringing Nessie?"

"Just a little town I know, nothing special." I winked at Nessie, I didn't really want Emmett to come, I knew that, if I told him, he would either want to come or ruin it by telling everyone else.

_But then I suddenly got a vision_

_Nessie, Emmett where strolling down a very crowded street, looking like they where looking for something._ Damn it, this trip was supposed to be a bonding time for Ness and me!

"Well count me in, I'm coming!" He said with a big grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but we're leaving now.

**Review Please? Because I do love it when people Review, wouldn't you? :) **


End file.
